kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsulot
is a small golden dragon known as the and also a transformation device that allows Wataru to use a powerful of Kiva, Emperor Form. Fictional character biography *'Length:' 250mm *'Width:' 110mm *'Weight:' 650g *'Maximum Flight Speed:' 280km/h Tatsulot was resting inside the ceiling of Castle Doran until Wataru's rage from the harm coming to Mio awakens him. After his initial appearance, Tatsulot would go on to live in Wataru's house. Sometimes appearing without being summoned by the Tatsulot Fuestle. Although it seems Tatsulot and Kivat bicker due of their differing attitudes, they actually seem to be friends as shown through their interactions. Later, Tatsulot joins Kivat telling the viewer random historical facts while scenes from the previous episode play in the background, although his historical knowledge is somewhat limited. He would later help narrate the current events in the 2008 storyline with Kivat. As Transformation Rotation Brace Tatsulot Tatsulot is also called the and helps unleashes Kiva's , evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. While Kiva is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's utilizes a roulette system to use one of four Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power.TV Asahi's page for Tatsulot * activates Emperor Form's or DoGaBaKi Emperor Form's . Kiva's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Kiva's insignia. With these blades, Kiva can hit with a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target multiple times, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, and a jumping roundhouse kick. As DoGaBaKi Emperor Form, Kiva uses the Emperor Moon Break Rider Kick, only more enhanced along with fire, water, and lightning. * summons the Garulu Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Kiva to be shot into the air for the overhead slash attack. Tatsulot can also be attached to the Garulu Saber's pommel to ignite the blade, as well as making Tatsulot emit a blade of fire, making it into a naginata before using repeated slashes. * summons the Basshaa Magnum as it connects its muzzle to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the attack with the powered-up version of Kiva Basshaa Form's finisher to blast the Fangires. This finishing move was not featured in the series' run, but made a counted appearance in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War II, where Kiva propels himself into the air using the Aqua Tornado and firing several rapid shots at the enemy. * summons the Dogga Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Kiva bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. Fuestle The summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. Kamen Rider Battride War Tatsulot appears as a navigator in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Notes * Tatsulot is a portmanteau of and Slot, referencing his Dragon motif and the Imperial Slot. * Tatsulot's relationship with Kivat Bat the 3rd is similar to Katsura Kotaro and Sakata Gintoki in the Gintama anime series. Although both have different attitudes, they still maintain their friendships. ** Akira Ishida and Tomokazu Sugita portrayed these characters. * While the Fuestle is not seen stored on the belt, the toy version has been shown to be stored as part of Tatsulot's lower jaw. ** The toy version of both Tatsulot and its Fuestle has been shown to also combine with the Ixa Calibur and be inserted into the Ixa Belt, respectively. *** The Fuestle has the same code as the one stored in Ixariser, resulting in the same sound when activated in the Ixa Belt. References Category:Rider Powers Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Form-accessing Devices Category:Bracelet device Category:Support Robots Category:Kiva Characters